fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Elementals and Daemons/Elements
Primal Elements The ten main elements. Fire/Pyromancy :Also Known As: Agnimancy :Information was taken from this page. Fire is a typically brutal and destructive element that focuses largely on offense, combining speed and raw power to completely overwhelm and obliterate opponents. Fire is deadly at all ranges, with users being able to spew scorching blasts, hurl concentrated balls of flame, or even coat their own limbs in fire for empowered melee attacks. Part of Fire's sheer power comes from the lasting effects it can have on its opponents; naturally, Fire techniques are capable of inflicting burns of varying severity, resulting in further damage and pain to the foe. Uniquely, Fire is also fueled heavily by the user's emotion, with passion and rage fueling the flames in order to maximize the raw power of Fire techniques. The strength of a user's fire is directly affected by the weather, however; in warm, dry, and humid situations Fire's power in enhanced. Conversely, low-temperature locations and rainy weather can dampen the power of Fire techniques. In terms of weaknesses, Fire is easily doused by Water and smothered by Earth, and users of this element tend to consume a significant amount of stamina in combat, due to the amount of energy needed to manipulate this Element. The Fire element also lacks any reliable defensive techniques. Fire also tends to lack accuracy, instead focusing on spreading as much destruction as possible. Users Of This Element: *'Aanwas' *'Kossuth' *'Lantira' *'Sulthyr' Ice/Cryomancy :Also Known As: Frigomancy, Glacimancy, Pagomancy :Information was taken from this page. Despite being the opposite of Fire, Ice operates in a manner similar to it, focusing on raw, overwhelming power to wipe out opponents as fast as possible. Just like Fire, Ice is powerful at all ranges, appearing in the forms of concentrated spheres and beams of ice, as well as Ice-empowered melee attacks. However, while the Fire element deals additional damage through the intense burns it inflicts, the Ice element can slow down and even freeze enemies, restricting movement. This opens up new options for an Ice wielder, including restricting the enemy for non-lethal combat. However, Ice offers more utility and support than Fire does, with users being able to form walls and barriers of solid ice to block incoming attacks. Ice-wielders can also cool the air to condense airborne water and create fog to reduce visibility. This gives a prime opportunity for devastating surprise attacks. Like Fire, the strength of Ice is tied to the weather; since Ice condenses and freezes water and oxygen for most attacks, warm weather can cripple Ice techniques. In fact, severe enough ambient heat can render Ice techniques utterly useless; naturally, this makes Ice quite weak to Fire. However, Ice flourishes in cold, moisture-rich environments. Despite having defensive options, it can still be a fragile element without proper fortification, allowing sturdier elements like Earth to break through Ice techniques. Users Of This Element: *'Alectas' *'Bhaurlabo' *'Inabele' *'Nivis' *'Tsumetai' Water/Hydromancy :Also Known As: Aquamancy, Undamancy Users Of This Element: *'Aanwas' *'Sleiph' *'Madarche' Electricity/Fulguramancy :Also Known As: Electromancy Users Of This Element: *'Lantira' *'Teriesh' *'Valikaz' Wind/Aeromancy :Also Known As: Anemomancy Users Of This Element: *'Alectas' *'Foladin' *'Kaderion' *'Rynos' *'Valikaz' *'Veskal' Earth/Geomancy :Also Known As: Terramancy Users Of This Element: *'Aughiran' *'Bhaurlabo' *'Grimstone' *'Kangathe' *'Rynos' *'Sulthyr' Light/Solaramancy :Also Known As: Photomancy Users Of This Element: *'Kossuth' *'Nivis' *'Tascerund' *'Teriesh' Darkness/Spectramancy :Also Known As: Umbramancy, Erebomancy Users Of This Element: *'Ceryantha' *'Grimstone' *'Kaderion' *'Tsumetai' Nature/Floromancy :Also Known As: Naturamancy, Arbomancy, Gaiamancy Users Of This Element: *'Foladin' *'Tiage' Poison/Venomancy :Also Known As: Toximancy Users Of This Element: *'Madarche' *'Tiage' Elemental Combos These are all the known "combination elements". Aurora/Auromancy The combination of Ice and Light. Users Of This Element: *'Nivis' Diamond/Adamancy :Also Known As: Ipsumancy The combination of Earth and Light. One of the most defensively powerful elements known, Diamond takes the sturdiness of Earth to the extreme. Laser/Trabemancy :Also Known As: Desmimancy The combination of Light and Electricity. A relatively offensive element with some utility, Laser has incredible piercing capabilities, as well as good speed and accuracy. Users Of This Element: *'Teriesh' Lava/Lavamancy :Also Known As: Magmamancy The combination of Fire and Earth. Lava is a powerful and dangerous Element, and typically manifests in the form of a viscous, searing liquid that often has a much higher temperature than base Fire itself; therefore, Lava is more than capable of inflicting severe burns. Lava's Earth-based nature also makes it a bit sturdier than it looks, and its viscous, super-heated nature allows it to nullify and overwhelm Water, Nature and Ice with ease. However, Lava tends to be slow and somewhat inaccurate, and, despite being based on Earth, doesn't have a large amount of defensive options, as Lava is typically not solid enough to form a suitable barrier; therefore Lava's primary defense comes in the form of simply being threatening, with the incredible heat it gives off often keeping people from getting too close. Lava is also not strong enough to reliably get past the defensively powerful element that is Diamond. Users Of This Element: *'Sulthyr' Lunar/Lunamancy :Also Known As: The combination of Darkness and Ice. Users Of This Element: *'Tsumetai' Magnetism/Magnemancy :Also Known As: ::Information was taken from this page. The combination of Earth and Electricity. Unlike other elements based on electricity, which are more direct, Magnetism takes on Earth's traits of manipulating one's surroundings. By generating magnetic charges from their body, a Magnetism user manipulates the surrounding area. However, this element requires that the user's target contains some sort of magnetic charge. For those inexperienced in the use of Magnetism, this is a major setback, due to the lack of magnetic materials in any given area. However, more advanced users are capable of forcefully creating a magnetic charge in certain objects. All in all, Magnetism is a very complex element to use, typically requiring above-average intelligence and decent tactical knowledge to be used effectively. Mud/Lutumancy :Also Known As: Mutamancy The combination of Water and Earth. Nitrogen/Azotomancy :Also Known As: ::Information was taken from this page. The combination of Water and Ice. Nitrogen takes the appearance of a colorless, odorless liquid. Nitrogen acts entirely like a liquid, but what makes it quite unique is that it is a cryogen; it freezes anything it comes into contact with. This makes Nitrogen both adaptable and dangerous; its water properties allow it to be manipulated and controlled just like one would control water, but its cryogenic properties make it potentially lethal to be hit by it, as the immensely cold temperatures can severely damage any living tissue they come into contact with. This allows Nitrogen to be used with much less force compared to Water, which requires significant force to be lethal, but can also be used with much more innovation and flexibility than Ice. Obsidian/Obsidimancy :Also Known As: The combination of Earth and Darkness. While it retains the natural sturdiness of Earth, Obsidian is a more aggressive element, with a combat style that typically revolves around piercing, melee to mid-range attacks. Obsidian tends to be swifter than Earth, with a strong focus on accurate, deadly strikes against single targets rather than wide-spread damage. Obsidian is not without defensive options, but given the aggressive nature of this element, defensive Obsidian techniques still tend to have a strong focus on harming the opponent; this is most commonly seen in the manifestation of razor-edged obsidian armor. Users Of This Element: *'Grimstone' Permafrost (tentative name) The combination of Ice and Earth. Plasma/Plasmancy :Also Known As: ::Information was taken from this page. The combination of Fire and Electricity. Deriving its power and energy-based effects from its original elements, Plasma is a very powerful element, used almost entirely for offensive fighting, with little in the way of defensive power. Plasma is typically released in a form reminiscent of highly-charged, explosive, semi-solid liquid, but it is possible to concentrate and compact the energy into a more solid form, paving the way for using Plasma in weapon-based attacks or as an explosive. Plasma is also incredibly hot, and, like Fire, it is capable of inflicting burns. Taking the destructive power from both elements, Plasma is capable of causing great damage to the surrounding area and to opponents. Plasma's electric and fire-based nature gives it a dangerous and volatile relationship with water. Strangely, for all its power Plasma is largely ineffective against Earth. It is also ineffective against Magnetism, due to the plasma involving a magnetic field to keep themselves shaped without exploding. This also means it has a partial weakness to Electricity. Users Of This Element: *'Lantira' Pollen/Gyrimancy The combination of Nature and Wind. Users Of This Element: *'Foladin' Sand/Sunamancy :Also Known As: Harenamancy The combination of Earth and Wind, Sand revolves around the manipulation of earthy particles via wind; basically, think dust-storms and sandstorms. Sand is something of a utility element, using the particles taken from the environment and/or generated via the user's geomancy to blind and disorient foes, or to cloak the user. Sand can also be used as an offensive element, taking the Wind element's quick, elegant and sometimes brutal style and incorporating harsh, erosive particles to rasp and cut away at the foe's unprotected flesh. Users Of This Element: *'Rynos' Scald (tentative name) The combination of Water and Fire. Users Of This Element: *'Aanwas' Sleet/Chionomancy The combination of Ice and Wind. Users Of This Element: *'Alectas' *'Nivis' Solar/Heliomancy :Also Known As: The combination of Fire and Light. Users Of This Element: *'Kossuth' Storm/Procellamancy :Also Known As: Tempestamancy The combination of Wind and Electricity. Users Of This Element: *'Valikaz' Category:Elementals and Daemons Category:Subpages